One Last Con Part 2
by GilmoreGirl5244
Summary: Missing Darvey scenes from the series finale. Spoilers from 9.10. Rated M for some chapters.
1. Best Night's Sleep

A/N: Soooo...no one did this yet (I don't think), so I'm doing it. More missing finale scenes to follow, not all rated M, but this one certainly is. Happy reading!

* * *

_"You know...I never told you how many times I thought about us being together over the years. It was usually nights like tonight, when I didn't know if things were gonna turn out ok, but I knew it doesn't matter if it's Faye or Tanner or Hardman or Goliath, whoever it is... no one stands a chance against Harvey Specter. And that's the sexiest thing in the world."_

_"What are you saying?"_

_"I'm saying that we should go in there and earn you the best night's sleep you ever had."_

He followed her into the bedroom and their lips met instantly. Hungry for one another they gripped at clothes, hands wandering. Shoes were kicked off, and she pulled off his jacket. They hadn't done this since his mother's passing. The overwhelming sadness of it all mixed with the stress of Faye had left Harvey in a state that Donna wasn't familiar with. She thought he needed Mike, to help with Faye or to help with his loss, and was so busy trying to help him in anyway she could that she failed to realize the person he really needed was her.

They spun and Harvey sat down on the bed, taking her with him so that she was straddling him. She loosened his tie and pulled it off. His mouth immediately went to the sensitive spot on her neck and she gasped at the sensation. They continued this way for several minutes before he finally pulled away and looked into her eyes, both of them breathing heavily.

"Donna," he panted. "What did you think about? When you thought about us together..."

She bit her bottom lip, and leaned into him, mouthing a kiss at his jaw. Her lips grazed his skin up to his ear and she whispered simply "this," snaking a hand down to rub him through his pants. He hissed as she began unzipping him. "All of this. Everything."

"I thought about you too," he admitted.

"When?" she took him in her hands, gently rubbing back and forth.

He groaned, "In my dreams," he answered. She paused, looking up at him. Even though she asked, she was a bit shocked at the admission. "Always. It was always you," he said and they kissed again.

She eventually made her way down to the floor grasping him in her hands again. He was still fully clothed with the exception of his cock jutting out of his pants. They had never done that before, but she had her reasons, "On those nights..." she started, rubbing him back and forth in her hands. His head lolled back and he tried to steady his breathing. "You always worked late. I imagined walking into your office, crawling under your desk, and helping you relieve some of the...tension..." she said seductively, her mouth hovering just above the tip of his now throbbing cock. He could feel her warm breath on him. "Please, Donna..." he begged.

She moved to lick a stripe up the underside of his cock before mouthing at the tip and then gently took him into her mouth, sucking him all the way in. His hands moved down to run his fingers through her messy red tresses. He couldn't bear to look down when he did this as he knew the sight would be too much for both his heart and his cock to take so he just closed his eyes and leaned back and enjoyed the sensation of her wet, hot mouth enveloping him whole. She continued to bob her head back and forth over him and the sensation of him in her mouth mixed with his heavy breathing caused a wetness to pool at the base of her panties. She was still fully dressed as well.

She pulled back and his cock bounced in front of her, something she'd never get sick of seeing. He groaned at the loss and looked down at her pleadingly.

"Don't worry, mister." She said climbing back up and standing in front of him. "I never told you the rest of my fantasy..." she ran her fingers through his hair.

"I'd come up from under your desk before you were finished, and I'd sit down and ride you..." she said as she began hiking her dress up - he reached a hand toward her panties, holding them to the side and sliding a finger in to see just how wet she was. Her head flew back and she moaned loudly, a gush of fluid meeting his finger. He gently thrust in and out of her.

"Mmm you're ready?" He asked, but it was more a statement than a question. She reached down and pulled his finger out, keeping her panties to the side. Her eyes glanced down as she gestured for him to take hold of himself and then she lowered herself onto him slowly, grasping onto his shoulder as she cried out at the sensation. Once they were fully joined he brought his hands to her face and kissed her slowly. They began rocking back and forth, the friction of it all nearly too delicious for the both of them. Neither of them were sure how long they would last, but both of them knew they had never felt this satisfied which happened every single time they made love. It didn't seem possible that each time could be better than the last, but it always was. This time was certainly no exception.

She continued bouncing on top of him as he thrust up into her. He trailed kisses up and down.

"Why have we never done this?" he grunted out against her neck.

"What do you mean? We are doing it right now..." she replied but never stopped grinding against him.

"No I mean...in the office, at my desk...like this..

They both paused for a moment and looked at each other.

"Two words. Glass. Windows." She said and chuckled into his kiss. He started to smile back but then she pulled up nearly all the way off before grinding back down slowly, torturously. "Ohhhh fuck" was all he could muster out. She knew when he cursed that meant he was close. She also knew he liked being on top. She liked it too.

She suddenly pulled off of him, standing up.

"Donna...whaaa?"

"Come here," she grabbed his hands and pulled him into a standing position. He felt dizzy. She twirled them and sat down on the bed, "it's not your desk, but we can pretend," she said raising her eyebrows and laying back.

The corners of his mouth creeped upward into a smile. He pushed her dress back up over her thighs and she wiggled out of her underwear. Taking his cock he leaned forward and shoved it inside of her, "Ohhh fuck" Donna yelped out. Now it was her turn to nearly lose it. Her legs went up and wrapped around him. He felt her walls start to flutter around him and he stilled, allowing her to adjust to his size again and to get her bearings.

Afte a gentle nod from her signalling her readiness, he began thrusting into her, taking in the sight before him, and knowing he wasn't going to last anymore. He didn't want to. She knew. She grabbed his hands and their fingers entwined like they had on that first night and all the other nights since. He leaned down and their foreheads touched. "I'm right there with you" she breathed out, and with that he came with her name on his lips, thrusting unevenly and spilling everything he had inside of her. At the same time her own orgasm washed over her as she moaned and clenched around him, her inner walls spasming. He leaned in and kissed her everywhere - her lips, her cheeks, her neck... taking several minutes to come down from their highs.

"Thank you" he mumbled into her hair.

"Mmmm, I'm not done with you yet, handsome," she mumbled back, pushing him off her and rolling off the bed. "Unzip me," she said matter-of-factly and he did just that, her dress dropping to the floor. He unclasped her bra and she was fully naked before him. His cock twitched at the sight, not yet ready to come back to life, though he knew teenage Harvey would have cum again at just one look at her like this.

She began unbuttoning his top and soon he was fully naked with her, standing over the bed with their bodies pressed against one another kissing. They made their way onto the bed and he climbed on top of her, brushing his hand over her face and relishing in her beauty. They laid like this for a long time, feeling each others' heartbeats, touching and kissing all over. Donna waited patiently for Harvey to become erect again and then he was pushing inside of her, thrusting in gently, and moaning her name. She was so wet around him and felt him so deep inside. Several moments passed and he was cumming again, thrusting still and pressing opened mouth kisses to her shoulder and up her neck. He nibbled her earlobe. "Donna," he whispered, urging her to orgasm. He reached a hand down to rub circles around her clit. She yelled out his name and began her release all over his hand and cock. He pulled her into a tight embrace, still buried to the hilt inside her as she rode out the waves of her orgasm. They laid like that, breathing heavily before he finally collapsed on top of her, his cock slipping out of her, and fell asleep buried in the crook of her neck.

She stroked his back and smiled, happy that she made good on her promise of giving him the best night's sleep he ever had.


	2. Ace in the Hole

_"Alex take care of it?"_

_"He did. Harvey what's going on?"_

_"Nothing, it's just a lot of people are putting themselves on the line for this. The train is moving, but it hasn't left the station yet."_

_"I don't understand. Are you looking for me to stop you?"_

_"It's just I know you've always been my compass. And I need to be sure that you're really on board."_

_"Listen to me. I know who I'm with, and I don't wanna change you. I wanna be with you. But if this is about everybody else and you're still not sure, then the train doesn't really leave the station until tomorrow."_

_"Then there's one more thing. I have an ace in the hole, but I don't want to play it unless you're good with it too."_

"Harvey, what is it?" she asked.

"Faye has been stomping around here calling me a cancer to this firm. If I leave, she will too."

Her eyes widened, "You want to leave?"

"Mike offered us both a job Seattle."

Her face softened and she nodded as if she already knew.

He tilted his head, "Stop. You knew?" Nothing gets past Donna. His mind suddenly jumped to the ring his mom gave him, currently burning a hole in his pocket. How in the world was he going to surprise her with it?

"Not exactly. When I talked to Rachel the other day she mentioned it too."

"She did?"

"Yes, and I was going to say something once all of this was settled. Harvey...I do miss them."

"I do too."

"But is this really what you want?"

"I know who I am, Donna. I know I cross lines. I always have, and I always will, but I've also always tried to do what's right. Since Mike left I've been trying to pick up where he left off, but I can't do that here...there's always going to be someone coming after me. How many times does someone have to sacrifice their job for me? Isn't it time I did that for them?"

"I understand."

"So what do you think?"

"I think, Seattle is going to be so lucky to have you."

"And you. Donna, I only want us to do this if it's what you want too."

"It is. I think Seattle is the perfect place to settle down and start a life together," she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Yea?"

"Yea. Plus Rachel always talks about how much happier she is. The job isn't as stressful and she has more free time. I think we've earned a little stress free free time for ourselves."

He smiled, "That sounds really nice."

She placed a kiss to his lips.

"You know..." he started, settling his hands lower on her hips and swaying them slightly, "I hope Mike and Rachel's firm doesn't have glass windows."

"Why not?"

"Because... I'd like to make that fantasy of yours from the other night a reality."

She swatted at him playfully, "Harvey!"

He laughed and kissed her again.

"So...it's settled then," he said. "In the morning, when we confront Faye, if it comes to it I'll tell her we're leaving."

"And if it doesn't? You still want to?"

"Yes. I think this is the right move for us."

"I do too."

"So... we are doing this?" he asked.

"We are."

"Mike and Rachel are going to be so excited," she grinned, suddenly giddy at the thought of them all being together again. They were constantly talking about how they missed their friends and how much they missed working with them. Now they wouldn't have to.

"You want to call her right now, don't you?" he shook his head with a smile.

"Yes!" she bounced on her heals, leaving his grasp and pulling out her phone.

He could hear the screams on the other end of the line as she told her friend their good news and as he watched Donna's face light up his hand found it's way into his pocket where the ring resided. The most exciting thing about playing this move with Faye was that it meant the bullshit would finally be over and he could finally make forever with Donna official, knowing that his true ace in the hole was her.


	3. After drinks

A/N: well...this chapter got real dirty, really fast. PWP.

* * *

_"Faye's gone because we all risked everything for each other. It's what we've always done and we do it for one reason. We love each other. And if that doesn't deserve drinks I don't know what does."_

_"Amen to that."_

_"First round's on me. I owe you all at least that much."_

_"Come on, let's go."_

Donna and Harvey enjoyed several rounds of drinks with their friends before calling it a night. They hadn't told anyone yet that they were leaving the firm and moving to Seattle. Faye was gone, and they wanted to celebrate that. They decided to wait until after Louis' wedding to break the news to their work family.

Harvey had already hired movers to come in a few days to pack up his office for him, but while they were in a hurry to leave the office and keep their promise to Faye, they were truly in no rush to get to Seattle. Mike and Rachel left them with an open invitation to join them whenever it best fit into their schedule. They planned to take a few weeks off first before jumping into house and apartment hunting. They'd have to discuss whether they wanted to live in apartment or just outside of Seattle in the suburbs, along with various other things related to their move. But not tonight. Tonight was about enjoying their win with Faye.

When they walked into Harvey's apartment that night they decided to get into their pajamas and snuggle up on the bed watching episodes of Harvey's show of choice, Survivor. Donna had initially made fun of him for this revelation, but she had secretly found it insanely adorable. Now, she was actually as hooked on the damn show as he was and they made a habit of watching together each week. When the episode ended, Harvey shut the tv off and then turned his head to Donna's and started kissing her without hesitation. It took her by surprise and she moaned into his kiss.

He pulled back, and snaked his hand around her.

"You know, I never did get to thank you for the other night," he whispered seductively into her ear. His hand started making its way lower and lower until he found his way inside her pants and immediately began rubbing her clit through her panties.

"Ohhh!" Donna gasped at the sensation. Things had escalated so quickly he'd rendered her speechless, which was not an easy task.

He couldn't help the grin on his face from seeing her in such pleasure. He placed hot, open mouthed kisses to the side of her face as he continued to rub her, dipping his hand inside her panties to feel how wet she was getting, and brushing over her now sensitive clit. He pulled his hand out and she could only whine at the loss, still unable to form words.

He climbed on top of her then, kissing her gently, her hands made their way to the back of his head. He lifted her silk top off and kissed down her neck and chest, making his way to her breasts. He rolled his tongue lightly over her right nipple before sucking it into his mouth. Placing kisses in between her breasts, he made his way over to the left side repeating his ministrations.

He pulled back, hooking her waistband in his fingers, urging her to lift up so he could pull her pants off. When they were off, he did the same with her underwear. Suddenly she was completely naked before him and at his mercy. She looked at him, mouth slightly open, eyes hazy with lust. Her senses were coming back to her but she was letting him take over completely.

He kissed his way down her body, massaging her breasts in his hands, and then grasping her legs as his head made it's way down to her most sensitive spot. She bent her legs up and her thighs gripped either side of his head as he kissed her there, tongue sliding in and brushing over her swollen bundle of nerves. Her hands flew to the back of his head and she couldn't help but grab his hair as she screamed out. "Fucckkk, Harvey!" He continued to kiss her there for several moments, mouth open, tongue pushing in and out, but when he felt that familiar flutter against his tongue he pulled away. Yet again, she groaned at the loss.

"Patience," he said grinning up at her and standing up to take off his clothes. She giggled at the unintentional strip tease he was providing her with. When he pulled off his boxers, his cock sprung free, standing fully at attention which was admittedly one of her favorite sights to see. She bit her lip, taking in his gorgeous form. She couldn't help but reach down and dip a finger inside her, her other hand reaching up to massage her breast while looking at him. He climbed back onto the bed and sat next to her against the headboard.

"Come here," he said, gesturing for her to sit in between his legs. She could feel his hard cock rubbing against her back.

"Spread your legs for me," he whispered in her ear. She shuddered, already knowing that with whatever he had planned, she wasn't going to last much longer. She spread her legs and his left hand came around to rub her again. His right hand rested on her stomach and her hands flew to grasp onto his hand as she moaned loudly at the intensity of it all.

"Ohhh it feels so good," she managed to get out.

"Good," he said pressing kisses to her neck.

His hand continued to work its magic, every once in awhile pushing a finger deep inside her then pulling it back to graze over her clit before vigorously rubbing her again. His hand was soaked with her juices. Her moans got louder and louder. This made his hard cock spurt some precum onto her back. He could tell she was close.

She let out one final scream, "Ohhhh Harvey! Mmmmmm." Her legs clenched hard around his hand as she came, breathing heavily and moaning. He continued to rub her through it as her body writhed up and down on his cock behind her. His own orgasm took him by surprise as he started shooting hot cum up her back. "Oh Donna, oh FUCK," he screamed with his release, his left hand still rubbing her back and forth gently as he rocked into her back. They both started to come down and with a few more rubs of her clit he started to pull away, but she grabbed his hand and kept it there.

"Harvey..." she was so close to having a second orgasm and he wasn't about to deny her of that. He pushed a finger inside her and started thrusting in and out of her hard. His other hand moved from her stomach to her breasts, stroking them gently as he continued to pump his finger in and out of her.

She screamed as the waves of her second orgasm hit her hard. He could feel her walls contracting around his fingers. His cock twitched at the feeling. He pulled his finger out and rubbed her a little longer as she came down from her high. His fingers were soaked and his cum dripped between them, but they were both too tired and too satisfied to care. They kissed a few times before she settled back into his arms and they both drifted off to sleep.


	4. Rachel

Warning: mention of past miscarriage, but the story is a happy one.

* * *

_"Everyone, I have an announcement to make. As soon as we can write our vows, Donna and I are getting married."_

_"I'd offer to officiate but I'm not licensed and I just don't think we wanna open up that can of worms again."_

They both laughed at Mike's comment. He leaned in to kiss her on the lips.

"Let's go write our vows," he said eager to put his thoughts down on paper about how he feels about her, how he has always felt about her.

"Yes. You go ahead. I just need to..."

"Call Rachel? I get it. Mike is here, but Rachel isn't. I'll see you inside," he smiled and kissed her again, squeezing her hand.

She walked away giving Rachel a call.

"Hello?"

"Rach, it's me."

"Donna?! Oh my god. How is it going? I'm so bummed I am not there for Louis' wedding!"

"Well, that's what I was calling about, there's kind of been a change of plans..."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...Sheila went into labor during the ceremony and Harvey and I kind of hijacked their wedding."

She went on to explain all that had transpired over the last hour.

"Oh my god, Donna. This is so exciting! Shit I can't believe I not only missed Louis' wedding and baby being born, but now I'm going to miss your wedding as well."

"Speaking of...you never really explained why you aren't here."

"Donna - I told you. I've been really really sick."

"Rachel come on. You have been deathly ill for weeks. You couldn't make it to Lily's funeral and now you can't make it to Louis' wedding. Which means either...you're actually dying which I know isn't true because Mike is here, or you're pregnant."

"Donna -"

"Rachel -"

"Ok fine... just after the miscarriage last year I didn't want to tell anyone, not even you because that makes it real and what if I..."

"I get it."

"The good news is we are almost at the twelve week mark where I CAN finally tell everyone...though they probably already know, don't they?"

"Who? Louis? Harvey? The boys are clueless. They really just think you've been sick for weeks, haven't even questioned it."

"Great." She laughed.

"Speaking of, how are you feeling?"

"I'm ok. I've been in and out of the hospital a few times with dehydration and anemia. My doctor just doesn't recommend me flying, but I've still been able to work and he says there's a light at the end of the tunnel."

"Yea...a baby."

"Well yes, but also by week 20 I should be feeling better."

"Rachel - you're having a baby. I'm so happy for you," she said with tears filling her eyes thinking about all of the amazing things happening around them. They all truly deserved this after the years of stress and various struggles.

"Thanks Donna. You and Harvey are next!"

"Maybe," she smiled.

"I still can't believe I'm going to miss your wedding. Tell Mike to take a million pictures and videos please!"

"I will and this wedding isn't exactly legal. Once we are settled in Seattle we'll fly our families out and have something small."

"And when will that be?"

"Very soon. But first I think we've earned ourselves a little time off."

"Absolutely. Donna, congratulations. You're going to be the most beautiful bride."

"Thanks Rachel. I love you."

"I love you too."


	5. The Ride

After their wedding dance Donna insisted they go visit Louis in the hospital so they said their goodbyes and thank yous to everyone and hopped in a cab.

Donna was sitting next to him looking down at her ring. She thought about the moment he had pulled the ring out of his pocket while proposing. Moments before, she had truly believed everything about his proposal was spontaneous.

_"What about rings? We don't have any rings."_

_"You can find one for me, but I have one for you. That's what was in the envelope."_

She recalled seeing him with the envelope his mother had left for him. He told her he would tell her what was in it eventually. At the time she had just assumed it was too hard for him to talk about whatever she had written. It never crossed her mind that a ring would be inside. It wasn't like her to be completely thrown off guard, but this was the second time in a year that Harvey had done this. She thought about the last time it had happened.

_"Donna, you know we're gonna be together forever, right?"_

_"Well not if that's how you're gonna ask me."_

_"It doesn't matter how I ask you."_

_"Why not?"_

_"Because we both know however I ask, it won't be exactly the way you_ would have instructed me to ask so might as well ask you any way I want."

He had rendered her speechless at the time, and she thought it would be fun to tease him, but she also was genuinely confused about whether he had just accidentally proposed to her or not.

_"So we're engaged then?"_

That was also the night she had met Lily for the first time and got to tell her about his awkward yet adorable almost proposal. They had laughed and chatted that night like they were old friends. She was so happy she had that memory.

He couldn't take his eyes off of her as they sat in the car. Coming out of her train of thought she caught him staring at her in the corner of her eye and she smiled.

"So..." she started. "You were just carrying this around in your pocket for days waiting for the right moment?"

"Yep," he grinned. Proud of himself for surprising her completely. "Well...when I saw you in that dress, I was pretty confident I would do it sometime tonight."

"So that comment as we were walking down the aisle?"

"To throw you off," he shrugged.

She laughed, "You're an idiot."

"But it worked," he pointed out. "I finally tricked ya."

"In the best way possible," she smiled and leaned in kissing him.

He pulled back, "You know what we can do now that we're married?" He waggled his eyebrows which made her break into laughter.

"Harvey...I believe we did that last night."

"No...I mean..." his lips moved, hovering close to her ears, gently nibbling there and whispering, "a honeymoon."

"Mmm, now you're talking," she loosened his bowtie, taking it off for him. "Where would we go?" she asked.

"Wherever you want," he kissed her again.

"Paris," she mumbled into his mouth.

He pulled back, "but, Donna...you said you were going to go to Paris with your mom this year."

"She'll understand... oh shoot, my parents," her eyes widened. "I have to call them and tell them. I haven't even told them we're moving!" she brought her hand up to her mouth and couldn't help the giggle that escaped.

"When you do tell them that we decided to move to Seattle and then got engaged AND married the next day...can you _maaaybe_ not mention it was all my idea? And definitely mention that Paris was your idea."

"Harvey they love you. My mom has known how I have felt about you for years. She'll understand. Plus we are going to have that second wedding you promised."

"Yes, but first a honeymoon?" he dove in, kissing her again.

"Yes, Harvey. First a honeymoon."


	6. Wedding Night

A/N: as I'm sure you can imagine. This one is rated M.

* * *

As they returned home from the hospital, Donna recalled their conversation with Louis when they told him they were moving to Seattle.

_"You said you'd always be there. You said you'd never leave."_

_"I meant we'd be there for as long as you needed us. You don't need us anymore and no matter where we are, we'll always be your family."_

_"Promise?"_

_"We promise."_

Harvey could see the sad look in Donna's eyes and knew what she was thinking about.

"He'll be ok, Donna and we'll be back to visit more times than you can count."

"I know," she said and smiled.

He walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Hello wife."

She grinned. "Hello husband. It doesn't feel real."

"But it is."

She looked down at her ring again. "I cant stop staring at this. Harvey, it's so beautiful."

"About that," he said leaving her grasp and walking over to the drawer where he kept his mother's letter. He pulled it out and brought it over to her for her to read, "Here. It was my grandmothers."

He watched tears fill her eyes as she read the letter, "I'm so glad that I was able to tell my mom that you're the one. I just wish she could have been here to see this."

"Me too." she looked up at him and brought her hand to his face. She saw the pain of the last few weeks seeping back into his eyes and she wanted to take it away. "Harvey...if it would be too hard for you to get married without your mom there, we don't have to have a second wedding."

"Donna, I'd marry you every day if I could and I'd be the happiest man in the world. I'll always feel sadness when it comes to what happened with my mom, but my love for you? It's a happiness I never knew I was capable of feeling. So we are going to do it again, properly, with your mom and dad there."

"Ok, but I don't want anything big or fancy. I just want our families and a few friends. A small celebration."

"Sounds perfect," he said kissing her, "Now, I'd like to take my wife to bed."

He helped her change out of her dress and into something more comfortable. Harvey opted for only boxers as he knew their clothes would be off soon anyway, or so he thought.

By the time he made it over to the bed, Donna was scrolling through pictures of Lucy on her phone that Louis had sent.

"Look at her!" she squealed with delight, showing him several photos of the new baby.

He shot her a look, smirking.

"What?" she asked.

"Nothing...it's just I saw the way you were looking at me at the hospital. You're looking at me the same way now."

"Looking at you like what?" she said, her eyes narrowing.

"Like you want me to give you one of those," he said gesturing to the photo and smirking.

"Well," she said matter-of-factly, "it really is the least you could do to make up for all of your terrible gift giving over the years..."

"No, seriously Donna, you want one, don't you?"

"Want one what?"

"You want me to say it? A baby...you want one right now."

"Harvey," she placed her hand on his knee. "I know we just got engaged and married on the same day but babies take a little more time," She laughed.

"I know that, Donna, but I was thinking within the year..."

"It seems to me like YOU are the one who wants one of these right now," she raised her eyebrows.

"It's just...I..."

"Something about not wasting another second?" she said recalling what he said during his proposal.

"Yea," he smiled.

"Harvey, you're right. As soon as I saw her I wanted that for us too...and I know I'll feel the same when I see Mike and Rachel's baby."

"Whoa, whoa...Rachel's pregnant?!"

"Whoops. Pretend I didn't say that."

"I can't believe Mike didn't tell me."

"They didn't even tell me. I guessed."

"Unfair advantage," Harvey pouted.

"What is? Me being myself?" she said putting her phone down on the nightstand.

"Yes," he chuckled.

"Alright, enough talking. I do believe you said something about your wife...in bed...well, I'm your wife and this is a bed..."

"My wife is very observant," he said, leaning in.

"Oh, now you like that about me?"

"Donna, I LOVE that about you," he leaned in and this time no one pulled away. Their tongues found each other and they kissed deeply.

Not long after, their clothes were off. His hands roaming all over her body and gently massaging her breasts. He laid her down across his lap and his left hand reached down to rub her clit a few times the way she liked it before sticking his ring and middle finger inside her slowly.

"Ohh," she gasped

He paused, letting her adjust before thrusting his two fingers all the way inside her. She arched her back and moaned. It wasn't lost on her that he chose his newly banded ring finger specifically so that she could feel his wedding ring deep inside her. She moaned, slowly getting used to the rough feeling of it.

He took his fingers out and rubbed his whole hand over her slowly, back and forth. The whole time she could feel the band rubbing against her which made her gasp and moan knowing that this is something that they will only ever experience with each other.

"Mmm Harvey..." she sat up, "it's your turn to feel this" she said grasping him with her left hand and rubbing her ring finger up and down over him and across the tip.

He looked down at where her ring was touching him and moaned "Mmmm fuck. Donna. So good." His eyes clenched shut.

Some precum dribbled over her finger and she watched as he moaned and his stomach muscles contracted almost as if he was having a mini orgasm.

Her eyes widened "Harvey..." was all she could say. That was hot, she thought to herself. When he came down from his mini high, he opened his eyes and rolled her over so she was laying on her back.

He placed himself at her entrance slowly, rubbing back and forth over her clit. She gasped and moaned, thrusting up as he teased her.

Slowly he began pushing all the way inside. He leaned down and kissed her which made him go even deeper until he was fully buried inside her. They stayed like that kissing for several moments, basking in the warmth of each other and enjoying the feeling of being fully joined as husband and wife for the first time.

Soon, he began thrusting in and out of her. He kissed her neck as she gasped at the feeling of him so tight and full inside her.

She matched him thrust for thrust and soon they were both close.

She grabbed his hand and looked into his eyes, foreheads touching and mouths open, "Mmm my husband," she said as waves of her orgasm overtook her.

"My wife," he whispered, head falling into the crook of her neck as his thrusts became jerky and he came deep inside her, moaning loudly.

Her inner walls clenched around him as she shook.

"Ohhh Harvey, I love you so much," she said coming down from her high, grasping on to him tightly, never wanting to let go.

"I love you more," he said kissing her.


	7. Bonus Chapter

I'm calling this a bonus chapter because whoops...I added a plot line. So I'll leave it to you whether you want it included in the story or not.

* * *

_"Hey. You know I couldnt have done any of this without you."_

_"Any of what?"_

_"Everything."_

She smiled and walked away from him.

She had some news to tell him, but she was waiting for the right time.

Maybe it had been all the talk of babies lately or call it motherly intuition but as soon as she woke up this morning she just knew that there was something different about the way she felt. Which is why she wasn't even surprised when the pregnancy test she took on her lunch break said positive.

She wanted to blurt it out to him as soon as she saw him, but emotions were high with leaving the firm and she wanted to surprise him the way he kept surprising her when he was in the right frame of mind.

Instead, she found herself blurting it out to Louis as they held hands in the elevator that night.

"You're what? Oh my god!" He said grabbing her and hugging her almost knocking her over, "Oh, sorry," he said gesturing to her stomach.

"It's ok," she laughed.

He took her hand again and squeezed it. "Our babies are going to be the best of friends."

When she got home that night, she found herself fidgeting around. She couldn't have her usual glass of wine and she knew she wouldn't be able to concentrate on a book. Everything was happening so fast but it all felt exciting. Like they were making up for lost time, but then again, Harvey had said it best. It felt like they had always been together. So both this marriage and baby were really fifteen years in the making. She settled for standing at the window close to the door. She knew he'd be home soon and she also knew her propensity for blurting things out. Plus, the last time she stood here to give him news was when she had to tell him his mother had passed and she wanted his last memory of her giving him news in this apartment to be a happy one. Right then, the door clicked open and she saw the wave of panic rush over his face when he saw her standing there. Maybe this wasn't a good choice of location after all.

"No no, it's good news..." she said to reassure him. He immediately relaxed at her words, but then saw her own look of panic, "at least, I think it's good news...I think you'll think it's good news..." she was suddenly rambling. So much for blurting it out.

He walked over to her, grabbing her hand. She was nervous in a way he'd never seen before.

"Donna, I'm here. What is it?" He said squeezing her hand.

"Harvey, I'm pregnant."

"You're...what?" His face lit up like a kid on Christmas morning. "But..."

"This morning...I didn't tell you because I wasn't positive but something just clicked and I took a test at lunch and well..."

"We're having a baby?" He couldn't help the lump forming in his throat.

"I know we only just talked about this for the first time yesterday...apparently our baby has their daddy's spontaneity."

"I'm more than ok with that. Donna. Wow. You're sure?"

"Yes," she grinned. "You're gonna be a daddy," she said with tears rolling down her cheeks.

He kissed her then, pulling her into a hug.

When they broke apart they wiped each other's tears, laughing. They walked over to the couch and sat down.

Her phone dinged and she pulled up another photo from Louis of Lucy. Since her birth he had been sending her photos of her goddaughter hourly, but she didn't mind. Especially now that she knew what she had to look forward to.

She turned the phone to Harvey. "She looks so much like Sheila."

"Thank god."

"Harvey!" she scolded, playfully nudging him in the ribs.

She rested her head on his shoulder and curled her legs up onto the couch. He wrapped an arm around her grazing up and down her body.

They sat there in silent bliss for a few moments.

His hand moved down to gently brush over her stomach. Suddenly he was overwhelmed with the thought of a life tthey had created growing inside there.

She placed her hand over his and looked up at him breaking their silence, "What do you think our child will look like?"

"Well, if she's lucky she will look like her beautiful mother," he grinned.

"She?"

"Just a hunch."

"Well if it is a girl I have the perfect name for her," Donna smiled.

"Hmm?"

"Lily."

"Donna..." tears filled his eyes "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."


End file.
